The present invention relates to a wheel slip control system. It is known that there are, for example, anti-locking systems, drive slip control systems or engine drag moment control systems which avoid the excessive wheel slippage caused, under certain road surfaces,. by braking too hard, or excessive or insufficient driving torque. In the case of these systems, in addition to the other control criteria, the wheel slip may be determined and compared with a limit value. If the limit value is exceeded, then the brake pressure is reduced or increased, and if necessary the engine torque is reduced or increased.
Some vehicles have a tendency when cornering to understeer or to oversteer. This feature is intensified by greater wheel slip, i.e. on cornering, and with the control system running, the feature occurs in an intensified manner.